Jumpy Saga
Jumpy Saga is the 1st Good Saga in the Killercode series and the beginning of the series. Plot Jumpy wakes up one morning cheerfully. He crushes a bird and says "breakfast!" before going into the dining room. He grabs a bowl and grabs milk, but he pours nails and gets rid of the milk. A cockroach crawls to Jumpy and he thinks it's a dog, but it is actually just his pet Roach. He thinks his name is Cock but Roach claims that his name is Roach instead, and he crushes Roach and picks him up. He feeds him ant shit, but to Roach's disgust he says he wants something else. Jumpy gives him a nail, and Roach is delighted and eats it all. Jumpy says he wants to be an adventurer to Roach and he grabs his bag and coat. Roach says if he becomes an adventurer he's going to take a vacation to Cockville. Jumpy corrects him and says 'Roachville' instead. Jumpy accidentally crushes him again, while saying ''I'm not taking you to the hospital again.". Roach grabs his fedora and suitcase, and they both say their goodbyes. While on his adventure outside, Jumpy forgets his sword. A mystery person gives him his sword, much to Jumpy's delight and he claims that he's magic. Jumpy sees an ogre picking his nose who has a booger on his finger. Jumpy asks if he needs salt and the ogre says yes. Jumpy stabs his finger and the ogre falls and melts. He reforms and gives him a coin saying he passed. Jumpy is angry that he only got one singular coin, so the ogre gives him 200,000 coins. He says that there's a shop nearby and that they sell weapons. Jumpy is happy with the ogre so he gives him salt and pepper, and the ogre puts it on his booger. Jumpy accidentally stabs him in the chest and apologizes, and takes all his coins. At the shop, Jumpy asks for a really good weapon. The shopkeeper gives him a dildo and Jumpy is disgusted, thinking that this was a weapons shop because the ogre told him it was. The shopkeeper tells him that it's a sex toy store and Jumpy asks where the weapons shop is and the shopkeeper points 20,000 miles away. Jumpy gets angry and leaves. 7 hours later after the incident in the store, he sees the weapon shop after crawling on the ground for a while. He sees the store's owner and he sharpens his sword while singing, and Jumpy tells him that he's an awful singer. The store man starts sharpening a dildo and Jumpy is once again disgusted. He is about to leave until the store owner tells him that he was just joking, and pulls out a linked sword. Jumpy questions what it is and the store owner replies "my best sword", and Jumpy laughs and grabs the sword. He stomps on, buries and completely destroys the sword. The store owner claims that it was just a wooden sword and he pulls out the real deal, which is a powerful galactic sword that glows purple. Jumpy wants it, so he asks for the price. The store owner says that it is only 400 coins, and Jumpy starts to celebrate. The store owner says "400,000" for the sword and Jumpy asks if he could borrow 200,000 more coins. The store owner gives him 200,000 more coins and Jumpy now has 400,000 so he buys the galactic sword. He accidentally slits the store owner's throat which kills him and leaves 100 coins as a tip and runs away. 1 day later, he sees a giant ogre who's picking his nose once again. He flicks the booger that he had to a rock next to Jumpy which completely obliterates the rock. Jumpy is surprised and the ogre sees Jumpy and he claims that he loves to eat humans, so the ogre is delighted. Jumpy is scared until he thinks of the idea to slice off his arm with the galactic sword, and the ogre screams and lets him go. The ogre gets angry and the giant ogre crushes Jumpy, prompting the ogre to eat his sword. Jumpy realizes it was a terrible idea to eat the sword, and the ogre starts to get cut up and bleed green. He explodes and drops the sword and Jumpy grabs the sword, much to his surprise. Some guy runs quickly and grabs Jumpy's sword, and Jumpy gets angry. He does a Kamehameha out of anger and obliterates some trees in the way. He gets surprised because it was his first time ever doing a Kamehameha. He starts laughing and he beats his chest like a gorilla, while another store clerk sees him. The store clerk questions what he was doing and Jumpy just claims that it was a gorilla impression and the store clerk laughs. He says that it was one of the worst gorilla impressions he's ever seen and Jumpy starts to get angry so he tells him to do it himself. He starts to charge up a Kamehameha after the store clerk's terrible impression, and the store clerk gets scared out of his mind so he gives Jumpy a universal sword. Jumpy takes the sword and starts shaking because it is too much power and the sword starts to crack and fly away. Jumpy is sad so he starts flying after the sword and he surprises himself because it is the only time he's ever flied before. He gets the idea to visit Roach in Roachville, and flies away. He comes back to the store clerk and the clerk's hand comes up twisted. Jumpy asks where Roachville is and the clerk points west. Jumpy thanks the clerk and shoots his Kamehameha before leaving, killing the store clerk. He takes the clerk's swords in his bags and flies away to Roachville. Roach is seen tanning and drinking his smoothie and Jumpy starts to fly towards him. Jumpy realizes it's a bad idea because in his guide on roaches, it says it's a terrible idea to disturb roaches while they are tanning and/or drinking smoothies. Roach goes to sleep, and Jumpy flies towards him anyways. He gets a megaphone and yells "HEY!" until Roach wakes up. Roach kicks Jumpy in the eye because he gets scared, and Jumpy yells "STINGING!" while the mystery guy claims that he just heard his future name. Roach apologizes and Jumpy says that it's his fault, because of the guide that he had. Roach questions what guide he had, and Jumpy says "nothing". Shortly after, Jumpy claims that it's a nasty and disgusting place, and Roach says that it's located in Hawaii. Some Hawaiian people hear him claim that it's a disgusting place, and they get angry. Roach's best advice is to run, and Jumpy grabs him and flies away much to Roach's surprise, since he didn't know he could fly. The Hawaiian people charge a blast and shoot it, causing a loud echo and Hawaii to blow up. Roach gets scared because he brought a guide but he thinks that he left it back in Roachville which exploded. Jumpy says he has it and Roach gets confused and asks how. They fly back to the dead store clerk and Roach asks what else Jumpy can do, and Jumpy tells him to step out of the way while charging a Kamehameha. Roach jumps far out of the way and Jumpy is surprised that Roach could jump so far, and Roach says he can jump all the way to Saturn. The world starts to shake, and Jumpy shoots his Kamehameha, and the mystery guy snatches Roach and runs 5,000,000,000+ MPH away. Jumpy flies towards him fast and he turns around and kicks Jumpy in his face, and the mystery guy starts to fly away. He flies to Pluto, and Jumpy sees a light flash in the sky, indicating that the mystery guy and Roach went to space. The mystery guy and Roach are on Pluto and the mystery guy starts a fire somehow, and Roach questions how. He says that Pluto is similar to Earth, and Roach says it isn't. Pluto eats noodles and shrimp and says "huhuhuhuhu!". Roach gets angry and starts to argue, but the mystery guy has had enough. He tries to step on Roach but Roach picks him up and flings him to Saturn, which destroys one of Saturn's moons. Saturn itself, the planet, starts to panic because it's moon is gone. He sees Earth and thinks they did it, so he starts to fire a missile to obliterate Earth. Roach starts to panic and tells Saturn to calm down, which doesn't work. Roach says that Saturn isn't a planet which gets it even more angry. Trump sees a missile in the sky coming down, and says that North Korea is trying to bomb them again. A security guard says that it's not while yelling. Trump says it is, and they start an argument. The security guard says it's probably another planet. The people on Earth start to think a solar eclipse is happening because the sky turned dark. Trump says he's not president if it's back, and the security guard stabs him. Roach jumps down all the way back to Earth and says that he needs to find Jumpy. Jumpy sees Roach and Roach explains the situation to Jumpy and Jumpy says that it's all Roach's fault. A TV turns on and broadcasts the news, saying that a giant french fry will be heading to Earth and to prepare ketchup packets. Roach says that he's sorry and he picks up the missile. He jumps away to an asteroid belt and he explodes. He sees the mystery guy and Jumpy starts to blame him for Roach's death. The mystery guy says that he once had a friend who died, and Jumpy questions how considering he's a heartless fucker. The mystery guy starts to apologize and Jumpy says that sorry isn't enough because he was the reason Roach was killed from the explosion. Jumpy starts grieving Roach, and Jumpy starts to charge a Kamehameha out of anger, and the saga ends.